


Long days, long nights

by shintarokokonose



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Tickling, harushin, this isnt actually valentines related tho oof, uploading on valentines day...... nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarokokonose/pseuds/shintarokokonose
Summary: shintaro falls into a small depressive slump and haruka knows just how to cheer him up





	Long days, long nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends i wanted cute fluffy harushins but this ship tag is dead so i took matters into my Own Hands....... this is my first fic but i think i did ok ?? sorry for any errors or imperfections I'm not really the best writer but,, i tried vnfjdg  
> hope u enjoy The Gays

Under the darkening sky, crickets chirped and fluttered about in the bushes lining the pathway to Haruka’s apartment building. He carried his bag slung over his shoulder, and walked with the smallest skip in his step. It had been a pretty long day at work, and Haruka was excited to be back in his apartment, in his room, in his bed; with his boyfriend.

Shintaro was always home before Haruka, since he worked shifts at the local grocery store and Haruka worked an office job, so it was always nice for Haruka to be able to go home right after work each night to his best friend. He thought about what they might have for dinner, and maybe what they could watch on TV, or what videogame they could play together. If Shintaro was too tired, they would probably wind up plopping on the couch together after eating, thoughts of which ran through Haruka’s head as he stepped into the elevator that would bring him up to his floor.

Fumbling with his keys, he unlocked the front door to their home and stepped in, closing the door softly behind him. He half expected to find Shintaro laying on the couch, and was a bit disappointed to find both the living room and kitchen empty, with only the lights above the stove on. The flat was awfully quiet, and Haruka couldn’t even make out any vague noises of a keyboard tapping.

Suspicious, Haruka called out, “Shintarooouuu…?” No response.

He set his bag down on the coffee table in the living room and walked quietly down the hall, knocking on their bedroom door.

“Shintaro? You in there?”

There was a muffled reply.

“U-Um… I couldn’t really hear you… I’m coming in, okay?”

“…Mmkay.”

Haruka slid open the door and peeked inside the room. It was mostly dark, with the curtains drawn, and the only light really was from the TV on the table opposite the bed; not even the computer seemed to be turned on for once. He walked in and let his eyes adjust further to the darkness, enough to make out a curled up form sitting under the blankets. Closing the door behind him, Haruka approached the bed.

“Hey, you under there?”

“Mmhm…”

He was unsure of how to respond, so he just sat down on the bed and looked down at Shintaro.

“… Rough day at work today?”  
“Nah.”

“No? Any customers give you trouble?” Haruka ran his hand through Shintaro’s hair.

“Mm… not really.”

“Ah, well, that’s good…” He trailed off, continuing to play with the other’s hair. Haruka let them sit in an awkward silence for a moment before continuing, “Everything okay, Shintaro?”

“Yeah, I’m good… just one of those nights, I guess.”

Haruka hummed quietly in response, brushing the bangs from Shintaro’s face. He looked tired, and was already changed into a black hoodie for bed. Haruka wondered if he’d eaten yet, or if he just planned to fall asleep like this.

It’d been at least a good two years after that summer tragedy, and while life definitely started getting better for everyone involved, some things remained. Haruka understood this, after all; depression wasn’t something that just went away. Hell, he fell victim to it himself some nights, especially this time of year, considering it was summer and all.

At the very least, though, the two had gotten better at cheering one another up.

Haruka patted Shintaro’s head and rose, going over to the closet. “Don’t look, okay? I’m gonna change into pajamas.” Haruka smiled at him, and Shintaro clicked his tongue in amusement. The latter rolled over in bed so as to look the other way, and within minutes he felt a weight sinking into the mattress behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist, and Shintaro felt a tad bit better.

“H-Hey, Haruka… Don’t you wanna eat? I’m sure you had a long day at work, so, uh…”

“Mm, no it’s okay. For once I’m not really that hungry,” he chuckled. It was a bit of a lie, but Shintaro was his priority at the moment.

Shintaro didn’t take the bait, “Y’know you’re lucky I’m too exhausted to get up, Haruka,” to which Haruka grinned. He nuzzled into the back of Shintaro’s neck, exhaling softly, and the shorter followed suit, hugging Haruka’s arms as they curled up together. The room fell into a comfortable atmosphere, with the weather on the TV softly buzzing in the background to compliment the subtle sounds of the two boys’ breathing.

That’s how it stayed for a good while, until one thing led to another, and a bit of nuzzling led Shintaro to break the silence, not with words, but with a surprised squeak.

“Hm?”

“S-Sorry,“ Shintaro began to apologize.

“Huh? Sorry, did I do something?”

“No it’s—it’s okay.”

Haruka broke their warm comfort to cock his head at his boyfriend. Once he realized there was no getting out of it, Shintaro replied sheepishly.

“It’s just, uh… you, um… my neck… that, uh… tickled, a bit.”

He felt his ears start to burn a little as Haruka blinked at him in mild confusion, before breaking into a knowing smile.

“Ohhh, that’s right,” Haruka sung, “I forgot you were ticklish, Shin.”

Shintaro smiled nervously as he felt something moving through the sheets.

“W-Wait a second, what are you--- ah!?” He arched his back reflexively once he felt Haruka’s hands sliding up his shirt and gently scratching at his sides. Given little to no time to defend himself, Shintaro soon fell into a fit of giggles.

“Hahaha—Haruka!! Q-Quit it!” His voice cracked as he tried to push the other’s hands away, but he wasn’t nearly fast enough. Haruka practically had him pinned at this point, towering over him while he was still laying down in the bed, giving Haruka full range of all his weak points.

He started from Shintaro’s sides, scribbling up to his ribs while he watched Shintaro buck and squirm in futile – yet, halfhearted - attempts to escape. His victim tired out fairly quickly as well, allowing him to make a speedy move for his underarms. Seeing as it was one of Shintaro’s weaker spots, his laughter returned with a newfound strength and desperation.

“P-Pleheheheease! H-Harukahaha I’m tohoho—kshshahaha!”

“You’re too what? Hmm? I can’t understand you, Shin,” Haruka mocked him, leaning in close with a big smile. Although Shintaro had tried to say he was too tired, he realized how perfect an opportunity he was presented with, and decided to seize it while he could. While Haruka was momentarily off guard, he shoved his hands up under his arms. Haruka jumped and fell onto Shintaro with a loud yelp, leaving himself in the ideal position to be trapped in a tickly hug. The two went back and forth like this for a considerable amount of time.

In the end, it was Shintaro who cracked first, frantically tapping on Haruka’s shoulder to get him to stop. Both were still a mess of giggles when Haruka pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes to look down at the other. Shintaro was desperately trying to catch his breath, his face bright red and a bit wet from his own tears, and Haruka was unsure if he was laughing from the left over tingling sensation in his sides, or from how adorable and silly his boyfriend looked. As they quieted down, Haruka slowly slid back down to rest his head on Shintaro’s stomach, nuzzling him slightly to get just one more giggle out of him (and succeeding). Minutes later and they both had fallen back into their calm rhythm.

“You know, Shintaro, they say—“

“Laughter is the best medicine?” Shintaro finished the sentence for him, and reached down to bop him on the nose, “Nice try, but you’ve used that one before.”

“Hehe, have I? Well, whoever they are, they weren’t wrong.”

“Mm… I suppose not,” He smiled.

A few more moments of silence passed, before Shintaro broke it once again with a sound. However, this time was a particularly loud grumble, and if Shintaro wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now.

“Shintaro? Was… that your stomach, just now?”

“N… No—“ Another growl interrupted him, and Haruka snickered.

“Why don’t we go get something to eat, then we can come back and snuggle to sleep? Does that sound good, Shin?”

“Mm… yeah.” Shintaro’s hums were a lot sleepier, but they were warm and nowhere near as dismissive as they were before.

The two, albeit a bit reluctantly, got up from their comfortable spots in bed, and made their way to the kitchen. Haruka led Shintaro by the hand, and the latter watched him as they walked. He smiled, looking forward to the aforementioned cuddling session more so than dinner.

After all, even if Shintaro wasn’t the most touchy feely kind of guy, if it was Haruka, that was all he needed.


End file.
